


Sweet as Honey

by kuroissant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cute Ending, Enemies that flirt too much, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Seijoh Agency, Sexual Tension, Shiratorizawa Agency, Spy!Iwaizumi, Spy!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroissant/pseuds/kuroissant
Summary: “Infuriating, absolutely infuriating!” Hajime seethed, his clenched fists trembled at his sides. He swore he could feel a vein bulge near his temple due to his excessive irritation.“You’re really hung up on this, huh?” Hajime’s close comrade, Matsukawa, lazily questioned. His hooded eyes scanned over Hajime’s tense form, he looked slightly amused.“It’s embarrassing. I was this close to success, I had a clean record! Until that little prick decided to interfere.” Hajime growled under his breath.Matsukawa nibbled on the edge of his pen boredly. “Iwaizumi, you were outclassed, deal with it. You’re dealing with King. The King. Wanted in over thirty-three countries, most valued marksman of Shiratorizawa? No offence, but you kinda didn’t stand a chance already.”(In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi are spies from rivaling agencies who become a little too interested in each other.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Sweet as Honey

“Infuriating, absolutely _infuriating_!” Hajime seethed, his clenched fists trembled at his sides. He swore he could feel a vein bulge near his temple due to his excessive irritation.

“You’re _really_ hung up on this, huh?” Hajime’s close comrade, Matsukawa, lazily questioned. His hooded eyes scanned over Hajime’s tense form, he looked slightly amused.

“It’s _embarrassing_. I was this close to success, I had a clean record! Until that little prick decided to interfere.” Hajime growled under his breath.

Matsukawa nibbled on the edge of his pen boredly. “Iwaizumi, you were outclassed, deal with it. You’re dealing with King. _The_ King. Wanted in over thirty-three countries, most valued marksman of Shiratorizawa? No offence, but you kinda didn’t stand a chance already.”

That only fueled Hajime’s irritation more. “I don't care how good this guy _thinks_ he is. He just caught me off guard. I’m gonna fucking get him back, just you watch.”

“I genuinely look forward to it.”

Hajime shot his _supposed_ friend a warning glare and folded his arms. “Do we have any information on this guy?”

Matsukawa shook his head. “Shiratorizawa has always butted heads with Seijoh, apparently even before we were here. Though, they’ve never gone so far as do downright interfere with another one of our agent’s missions. If you weren’t as cautious as you were, you could have been compromised.”

“I know. What the hell do they want? Why are they targeting _me_?”

Matsukawa unhelpfully shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head back. “You’re a good agent. One of the best here, but I still don’t know why you’re being targeted in particular.”

“What’s my next assignment?”

“You’re really determined, huh?” When he didn’t receive an answer, Matsukawa simply rolled his eyes. “You’re attending a gala in Italy, there’s an extremely expensive artifact that’s said to be on display and you and I both know many will be after it. Specifically this guy right here,” Matsukawa pulled up a picture on his desktop screen. “Alonzo Vitali, he’s the son of the owner of a huge tech corporation. He’s rivals with Lorenzo Angelo, who’s hosting the event, and also the first biggest tech corporation in Italy. Alonzo is sure to steal whatever special artifact it is purely out of spite.”

“Perfect. That’s exactly the kind of assignment Shiratorizawa is known for trying to crash. I’ll get that cocky bastard, you’ll see.” Hajime grinned, his eyes narrowing. He was fired up knowing he got to take this challenge.

“Remind me who I’m posing as?” Hajime muttered as he fixed his tie hurriedly.

_“Dante Ricci. You have a cover-story but I highly doubt you’re going to need it.”_ Matsukawa chirped into Hajime’s left ear, where his communication device perched.

“Got it.”

_“If you can manage a slight accent, use it. You don’t want to seem too out of place.”_

“I think I can manage.” Hajime clicked his tongue and stepped into the grand establishment. It looked like a palace, elegant pillars with complex designs engraved held the foundation stable. Marble tiles which remained in sparkling pristine condition despite the amount of guests treading around on top. There was even a fountain, the centerpiece of the gala itself. To top it all off, beautiful jewelry and expensive artifacts were perched on display underneath glass cases all around the room. If Alonzo Vitali didn’t get his hands on something here, someone else most certainly would. Hajime gracefully weaved his way in and out through the flurry of people conversing around him, he made his way towards the opposite end of the room to get a better overview.

_“Twelve o’ clock, that’s your guy. Figure out a way to kill him off without causing too much of a fuss. You’ve done this type of thing before and you’re always cautious about it. Irihata has no doubts you’ll be able to pull it off.”_ Matsukawa informed helpfully, his normal monotone demeanor replaced with seriousness to accompany the stakes of this assignment.

Hajime chewed his lip, the gears in his mind turning furiously. He needed to get this guy alone, somewhere out of sight. He made his way over to the bar at the far side of the room, beelining to his target, who was laughing and taking a sip of his drink. Hajime took a seat next to him and ordered himself a drink.

_Just play it cool, Hajime. A little social interaction won’t hurt._ Hajime normally despised taking an assignment like this. He liked things short and sweet, he liked to just kill whoever it was he needed to and get out of there. He needed to get this guys’ attention, and the only thing that came to mind was..

“Shit, I am _so_ sorry about that-” Hajime fakely apologized as Alonzo turned to face him, looking furiously at the spilled drink that landed on his sleeve.

Alonzo took a deep breath, most likely trying to keep his temper under control. _Good._ Hajime grinned. Alonzo was a public figure around these parts, snapping at someone in public could lead to a bad reputation.

“It’s quite alright. Good thing the suit is black after all, you can barely see it!” Alonzo’s smile was twitching slightly at the corners, his facade was easy to see right through. It was cracking in irritation right in front of Hajime’s eyes.

“Let me buy you another,” Hajime offered with a small apologetic smile. He knew he could be charming when he wanted to be. He hopped any bit of charisma he had in him could do him a favor in this situation.

Alonzo seemed to hesitate before resting his chin in his palm. “Sure.”

Hajime turned and ordered another drink, though something felt slightly off. He felt anxious, like someone’s eyes were burning into the back of his skull. As he made pointless smalltalk with his mark, his eyes suddenly were locked and trapped under an enticing chocolate brown gaze. Enrapturing, was the word that came to mind.

Just as Hajime had wanted, The King stood behind the counter, a little ways away, mixing a drink. He was pearing slightly over his shoulder, his fluffy chestnut bangs shielded his eyes mysteriously as his long lashes batted like butterflies. A challenging smirk was playing on his lips, he looked unthreatened, completely relaxed and at ease. It made Hajime’s blood boil viciously. He mentally cursed at himself for not having recognized him in the crowd earlier. It’s not that he had anything out of the ordinary that would make him stand out. He was just gorgeous. He looked like something created from the stars as a gift from the gods. And boy did he know it.

Suddenly he turned, with one finger he gracefully pushed the freshly prepared drink to Hajime. The smile he sent Hajime’s way was razor sharp, not in any way friendly. The worst part about this situation is that Hajime could do nothing but sit back and let it happen. Even as Matsukawa pointed him out repeatedly in his ear, Hajime had drowned him out by this point.

Alonzo took the drink and continued to make a bit of smalltalk but all Hajime could do was gape. A warning was about to slip off his tongue but it was already too late, Alonzo was taking a sip of his drink.

“Shit,” Was all Hajime could mutter as his target’s expression shifted from curious to displeased and finally in immense pain.

_“Get away from him, Iwaizumi! Get away from the scene!”_ Matsukawa demanded in his ear.

This was all _his_ fault. Hajime whipped around, intense gaze scanning for the real reason he wanted to take this assignment. This ‘King’ was about to get a knife shoved down his throat for this. Though, he was nowhere to be seen behind the counter anymore. There was a slight stir of panic in the area as people started to take notice.

“Looking for someone?” A voice, intoxicatingly sweet like honey, yet still so dangerous and sharp purred from behind him.

Hajime had never turned around so quickly, just to be met with that enchanting brown gaze. _He’s taller than me._ That only irritated him more. He wanted to reach for his knife- _instinctually_ reached for it, before his wrist was grabbed by slender long fingers.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.. You wouldn’t want to cause a scene now would you?” The King fluttered his lashes and grinned in deep satisfaction. He knew he was pushing Hajime’s buttons, and that pleased him.

“Let _go_.” Hajime hissed spitefully, his voice was low and gravelly.

He was suddenly pulled through the crowd and against The King’s chest, much to his displeasure.

“Dance with me, won’t you?”

“Why the hell would I _ever-_ ”

The King suddenly leaned in, lips dangerously close to Hajime’s ear. “You’re in no position to threaten me, Iwaizuimi Hajime.”

Hajime shuddered, ripping his hand away. “How do you-”

“You sure ask a lot of questions, hm? Perhaps I’ll answer a few… In exchange for a dance.” The King cooed, voice dripping with dangerous sweetness.

Hajime wasn’t really given a chance to protest as The King laced their fingers together, his hand sliding to rest at the small of Hajime’s back. This could be worse, Hajime supposed.

“Start talking.” Hajime demanded, eyes narrowing.

The King chuckled and gave a lopsided smile. “What is there to say? You intrigue me, _Hajime._ I’ve watched you for a while now. You do good work. Not better than me of course, but take my compliment. I don’t praise very often.”

“What the hell do you want with me? What does Shiratorizawa want with Seijoh?” Hajime kept his voice hushed.

“Oh I could list _many_ things I want with you.. but that’s so _forward_ , don’t you think? I think you’ll need to take me on a few more dates to hear all the things I want with you.” The King leaned in slightly, hand sliding up to rest on Hajime’s chest, over his heart. Which, despite his own best interests, was beating quite loudly.

_“Have you heard anything I’ve said over the past ten minutes, Iwaizumi? Quit flirting with him and get out of there before you’re compromised!”_

“Oh? Is that a little friend I hear?”

Hajime felt his heart drop as The King’s delicate fingers plucked the comm chip from his ear. He struggled against his grip desperately, hissing soft curses under his breath. In raw strength, Hajime knew he had this guy beat, though unfortunately The King had him beat in height and was using it to his advantage.

“Won’t be needing this anymore, hm?” The King grinned wryly, dropping the small chip and crushing it beneath his foot.

Hajime was struggling to control his temper, he dug his nails into The King’s hand and pulled away.

“You’re awfully feisty, aren’t you?” The King chuckled bitterly, there was nothing happy about it. His eye twitched in irritation before it was smoothed over by the cocky practiced facade. It’s like he could turn it off and on with the snap of his fingers, he could make anyone believe what he was saying was genuine. Hajime hated people like him, they could never be trusted. They tried on personalities like different clothing, could fit in anywhere they went. Though just when you thought you knew them- click- they were someone you’d never met before. They were dangerous.

“It’s alright,” The King leaned in once more. “I quite like a challenge.”

“Fuck you,” Hajime seethed, reaching in his sleeve for his knife. Lucky for him, in case his communicator was ever broken, like in this case, with the push of a small button on his watch he could signal for his HQ.

“Maybe next time.” The King teased. Though his cockiness didn’t last long as Hajime grabbed a fistful of his shirt, rounded the nearest corner, and slammed him against the wall. The King’s eyes widened for a moment as Hajime pressed his jagged knife against his pale skin.

“You’re not giving me _anything_ useful. Spit out some information before I force it out of you.” Hajime threatened gruffly.

The King’s eyes narrowed, a cutting smile morphed it’s way onto his delicate features. “What would you like to know, Hajime?”

“Firstly, don’t call me that. Secondly, what’s _your_ name? It’s only fair.”

The King considered him for a moment before tilting his head slightly, as much as he could with a knife pressed to his throat.

“Tooru Oikawa.”

“Your _real_ name.” Hajime pressed.

“Am I really in a position to lie to you, Hajime? How could you think so lowly of me?” The King- _Oikawa_ said dramatically.

“I said don’t call me that,”

“Well I don’t want to call you _Iwaizumi,_ ” Oikawa scrunched his nose. “I don’t like the way it sounds.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, for a skilled agent, this guy was so annoying. He applied a slight bit more pressure against Oikawa’s throat. “You won’t have to call me anything. Quit fucking with me, quit fucking with my agency. Got that?”

Oikawa winced, but just barely, that degrading smirk still pulling at his features. “No, I don’t think I do, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime flushed, drawing blood from the knife. “Don’t call me that either, I think my ears will bleed if I have to hear that come out of your mouth again. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just slit your throat right here.”

“We both know you don't _really_ want to do that… You’re enjoying this aren’t you? I have a feeling you’re the type to like danger.” Oikawa purred

. Hajime forced back a shiver and glared, he wasn’t denying it. Having an enemy could be exhilarating, it got him fired up.

“How about you let me go, Iwa-chan..” Oikawa slowly began to lean forward, to Hajime’s dismay, he found himself leaning back, slowly lowering his knife. “And I’ll let you go. I do really want to give you a _chance_ to try and get back at me. Though I doubt that’ll happen.”

“Just don’t get your hopes up,” Oikawa tilted Hajime’s chin up with one long finger. “I’ll catch you off guard just like I did tonight.. But if you’re not too upset about it, I wouldn’t be opposed to another dance.”

Hajime hesitated for a moment. He had never been flirted with _this_ much on a mission, let alone by another agent. Oikawa wanted him to play along.

Hajime grabbed his wrist, pulling it closer to his lips. “I wouldn’t recommend getting _your_ hopes up, _Oikawa._ Flirting with the enemy can get you in trouble.” He let his lips brush teasingly over Oikawa’s wrist. If Oikawa wanted Hajime to play his little game, Hajime would play. And he intended to win.

“Oh that’s quite alright..” Oikawa gently shoved Hajime away. “I like trouble.”

Just like that, he was gone. Disappearing amongst the bustling people, trying on another personality to fool someone else. Hajime blinked.

_What the hell just happened?_

Hajime was picked up shortly after, but not without getting an earful from Matsukawa in a degrading, belittling tone.

“What the hell what _that_ , Iwaizumi?”

“I didn’t see it coming. I knew he’d be there but… the role of a bartender was smart. I never would have been able to plan accordingly for that.”

“It sounds to me like you had a little too much fun _flirting_ with him to realize that not only did he compromise our mission, he knows your personal information as well!” Matsukawa scolded.

“I wasn’t flirting with him,” Hajime defended weakly. “Maybe a little. It’ll all do me a favor next time.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow irritably.

“He wants me to play into his game. So be it. I’ll give him what he wants.” Hajime said simply, though it made something in his stomach flutter against his will.

“You’re not making any sense, Iwaizumi. How is flirting with him supposed to help in this situation?”

“I can use it as a weakness, Mattsun. I can play hard to get if that’s what he wants, but I can use his interest in me to my own advantage.”

“And if that interest isn’t genuine?”

“...I’ll make it so it is genuine.”

Tooru pushed his fluffy bangs away from his eyes, crouching in a low position and moving slightly forward once assured it was safe. His target was in sight. Tooru narrowed his piercing chocolate eyes on his mark through the glass window.

“ _Not yet, Oikawa._ ” Hanamaki, Tooru’s close friend and partner warned him lowly.

Tooru took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment, he was in deep concentration. His finger rested over the trigger of his sniper rifle, the slightest twitch to it. He opened his eyes again and waited until his mark was unmoving and in his clear line of vision.

After an almost silent confirmation from Hanamaki, Tooru slowly pressed down on the trigger.

The target suddenly fell to his knees, clutching at his chest and gaping like a fish out of water. Only, Tooru hadn’t even taken the shot. He hadn’t killed that man.

A glimpse of dark brown messy hair came into view, a bodyguard. He was crouched at the mans’ side, calling for help. The dying body was taken away and the guard stood, he turned.

Tooru’s heart leaped into his throat as his eyes were locked with an intense hazel glare. Iwaizumi was looking directly at him, a small smirk playing on his features.

Tooru saw red.

Iwaizumi simply blew a mocking kiss and disappeared out of sight.

“Makki,” Tooru breathed slowly, all his concentration set on not losing his temper. “Come pick me up. And find out where Hajime’s next assignment is located.”

“ _Right._ ” Hanamaki said carefully.

Getting back at Oikawa had felt better than Hajime ever could have imagined. The look on his face made everything worth it and Hajime would be lying if he said part of him didn’t want to see Oikawa again. His silent wish had come true sooner than he expected though, he wasn’t sure if it was for better or for worse.

It was another large gathering, a social event. Unlike last time, this particular assignment required Hajime to protect someone rather than kill them.

Again, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t scanning the room for Oikawa. He might have been a little more interested in his newly made nemesis than who he was supposed to be protecting. He was making mindless conversation with a woman who was clearly showing interest in him, though Hajime couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to what she was saying. Not when his gaze was locked with those mesmerizing eyes.

Hajime’s heart shouldn’t have jumped into his throat like it did. Though he couldn’t help it when Oikawa beckoned him over with his finger. He found himself politely excusing his presence and making his way over to Oikawa, eyes narrowed.

“Fancy seeing you here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grinned, voice dripping with false sweetness.

Hajime felt like he was being lured into a trap. “Don’t act like you didn’t know I was going to be here.” Hajime grit his teeth.

“Such a brute. You act like you don’t enjoy my company, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted childishly. He was getting under Hajime’s skin on purpose, it was exactly what he wanted.

Hajime took a deep breath. _Play the game._ “I didn’t say that, did I?”

Something in Oikawa’s gaze shifted, was it surprise? It happened too quickly, Hajime couldn’t decipher it in time before Oikawa was taking his hand.

“Why don’t we go somewhere more private.. Hm, Iwa-chan?” Hajime wasn’t given permission to answer as Oikawa led him around the corner and into a small room.

“Your little.. _Interference_ was something I’ll admit I didn’t see coming. Couldn’t keep yourself away from me, hm?”

Hajime rolled his eyes a bit and swayed them gently. “I told you, you should quit fucking with me. I’ll catch you off guard every time I have to. I don’t back down.”

“I like that about you, Iwa-chan.. More than I’d care to admit,” Oikawa grinned, letting his hand rest on Hajime’s shoulder.

“Do you flirt this much with every agent you fuck with?”

“Only the ones I’m genuinely interested in… Dance with me again.”

“You’re deflecting away from the topic..” Hajime muttered, though to Oikawa’s surprise, he cupped the small of his back and rested his hand on Oikawa’s chest.

“You think so lowly of me, Iwa-chan! Yet here you are.. Dancing with me. You do have a job to attend to, don’t you?” Oikawa’s tone had a gentle lilt to it, he wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck and pulled them both closer.

“Don’t _you?_ ” Hajime snapped.

“Now who's deflecting from the topic?” Oikawa smirked, letting their faces draw nearer on their own.”

“Do you ever shut up?” Hajime narrowed his eyes, his face heating up without his consent at the close proximity.

Oikawa faltered for a moment before backing Hajime against the wall nearest to the door. “Give me a reason to shut up, Iwa-chan.”

Something in Hajime burned, it was probably the pure desire of wanting to fall into Oikawa’s trap. He wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, to shut him up. So that’s exactly what he did.

Oikawa’s lips were warm, they tasted as sweet as they looked and it drove Hajime crazy. He kept trying to remind himself You’re doing this to use it to your advantage. You’re not doing it for any other reason. The more he told himself, the more it seemed like a lie. He reached up and ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, soft to the touch just as he’d thought it would be.

Oikawa made a small hum and licked his way into Hajime’s mouth, despite the latter’s initial protest. Oikawa’s nails gripped at his suit and tugged him in, his movements spoke for him. They were needy and desperate. Hajime let himself be pulled in, he tilted his head and fought with Oikawa for dominance. After a moment, Oikawa willingly let him explore his mouth, making a small noise of encouragement.

Hajime took a moment while Oikawa was immersed in the kiss to flip their positions, pinning Oikawa beneath him. Hajime let his hand run up the front of Oikawa’s suit, his fingers gently curling around his neck. Oikawa squirmed at that, seemingly more pleased by the action than he was willing to admit. The smell of Oikawa’s intoxicatingly sweet cologne was mixed with the familiar scent of blood, everyone in their industry had it. Hajime drowned in the scent, was practically drunk off of it.

Oikawa suddenly pulled away, lips glossy with spit as he trailed feathery kisses down Hajime’s jaw, down his throat. Hajime let his eyes fall shut, his hand gently tugging at Oikawa’s brown locks.

There was a small rustling as Oikawa licked a line up Hajime’s neck before biting at his ear. Hajime’s knees were weak under his ministrations.

“I’m sorry for this, I truly am.”

Hajime cracked an eye open. “What’re you talking about-”

The last thing he could feel was cloth against his mouth, the last thing he could see was Oikawa’s regretful gaze.

Hajime’s eyes fluttered open, he was met with a flickering dim light. His surroundings were unfamiliar, spotless white walls and in front of him was a thick metal door. It was taunting him, mocking him.

Hajime’s first instinctual response was to move, though as he struggled he hissed in pain. There was a sharp stinging ache coming from his side, not to mention his wrists were bound behind him, scratching against the uncomfortable material.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” A smooth voice rang from across the room. Oikawa shut the door behind him and let his hands fall behind his back. His tone suggested he was proud of what he managed to accomplish but his overall demeanor indicated the slightest hint of sheepishness.

Hajime let his head hang limply, he didn’t have the strength to snap. This was his own fault, he never should have let himself become genuinely interested in someone from another agency.

“Not going to speak?” Oikawa padded closer, his bangs falling over his long lashes. He gently tilted Hajime’s chin up with his finger and the most Hajime could muster was an agitated scowl.

“I did like you,” Oikawa said softly, tilting his head as he examined Hajime’s features. “Perhaps a bit too much. I’m sure we have that in common, don’t we, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime’s gaze flickered to the side, that was all Oikawa really needed to see to confirm that his suspicions were correct.

“I’m sorry,”

Now that, Hajime glanced up at, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll admit I was toying with you at first, my assignment was to get you interested and to get you alone. I thought they were going to ask me to interrogate you and leave you be. I didn’t know this is what they wanted. I wouldn’t have agreed to it otherwise..”

“You choose now of all times to finally be genuine?” Hajime scoffed, to which Oikawa squaked indignantly.

“I was being genuine before I- I didn’t have to kiss you, I technically suppose I could have gotten you alone without even getting you interested in the first place,”

“But you did.”

“I did.” Oikawa reiterated, looking away and folding his arms. When he did that, he looked slightly smaller, more out of place. His confidence that he wore like an accessory was lost.

“Why?” Hajime found himself asking.

“...You’re the type of person who wouldn’t.. Mess with other people’s feelings to their own advantage. Maybe you’d try, maybe what you were doing with me was your attempt. But quite frankly, I really don’t think you’re capable of that, Iwa-chan.”

“Quit talking as if you know me.” Hajime hissed, though he knew Oikawa was right.

“Rude. What I’m trying to get at is that you’re a better person than me. I could tell from your demeanor that some of what you were saying, doing, was genuine.”

“So what if it was? What does it matter now? It was a mistake, and now I’m stuck here.” Hajime snapped impatiently.

“You don’t have to be. I’ll be honest with you, Iwa-chan, I fucking hate it here. I really do. I’m jealous of the relationships you’re able to build with your fellow agents. I want that. I’m completely alone here, even if I’m reassured otherwise.. I want to go with you.”

Hajime nearly choked on his spit. “You want to come with me? To Seijoh? We barely know each other.”

“So let’s get to know each other,” Oikawa leaned in slightly. “We’d make a pretty good team, Iwa-chan. You can be the brawn, and I’ll be the beauty!”

Hajime scoffed at that. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“Would I seriously be betraying my agency if I was going to backstab you? This isn’t an impulsive decision, I’ve wanted to leave this place for months now. Finding a hot agent from another corporation to have a scandalous relationship and run away with was a bonus!” Oikawa beamed, a sly grin playing on his features.

Hajime tried not to flush at his blunt compliment. “What makes you so sure a relationship is going to come out of this?”

“I’ll wait. It can be like in the movies! Enemies to partners, and then to lovers.”

“You’re not really as menacing as people say you are when you’re geeking out over movies.”

“Rude! I can still be threatening!”

_Three Years Later_

“My _goodness_ Iwa-chan, such a brute!” Oikawa grinned, sitting on a golden shiny railing and examining his nails.

“Could you be _any_ less helpful right now, Shittykawa?” Hajime gruffed as he elbowed a guard square in the nose.

“This is a new suit! There’s no way I’m getting it all messy before our night out!” Oikawa squabbled.

“If this suit is so important to you, why would you wear it out on a mission?” Hajime seethed, holding out his hand in Oikawa’s direction.

Oikawa perked up and tossed Hajime his pistol, which the latter caught effortlessly. They had developed a sort of non-verbal communication over so many years working together.

“I didn’t have time to change before we were called out! Plus, we’re going with Sawamura-kun and Refreshing-kun for a double date if you forgot. Some people at least try and make an effort to look good around others, Iwa-chan.”

“I didn’t forget.” Hajime rolled his eyes, aiming and shooting at someone charging from across the room.

“All clear? Can we go get the files now?” Oikawa chirped excitedly.

“Yes, it’s all clear. Now you can make yourself useful.”

To which Oikawa did, he hacked through the security system like it was nothing. It was mildly amusing how Oikawa could deter between his professionalism and acting like a complete child.

“Iwa-channnnn, I wanna be the one to push the button! It’s the best part!” Oikawa whined right into Hajime’s ear.

“Fine! You can push the button, let’s just get out of here.”

As they rode in the car, Hajime skimmed through some files while Oikawa texted Sugawara. Upon making it to the restaurant, Oikawa turned Hajime to face him.

“What is it?”

Oikawa licked his thumb and wiped away a smudge on Hajime’s left cheek. It was somehow very endearing. “There, now you look a little less terrible.”

“Not less terrible than the condition your precious suit is in, I hope.”

“ _What?!_ ” Oikawa fussed, immediately reaching for his phone before Hajime silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips.

“Iwa-chan! You’re so mean to me!”

“What are boyfriends for?” Hajime smirked.

Oikawa continued to complain as they made their way inside but Hajime intertwined their fingers, which seemed to satisfy him. He never would have guessed he would have this kind of feature, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. Part of him would be forever grateful he fell into Oikawa’s sweet-as-honey trap, he knew there was no getting out of it any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh, tysm for reading this if you did <3! it really means a lot. i wrote this on impulse and i really don't know if it's any good or not but i really enjoyed writing it! i hope you enjoyed it too!


End file.
